Resting
by Hukuwa
Summary: -PWP Darkspiritshipping smut- Haou is stressed over little things, and what better way to relax than getting a massage by Jehu


**This is…porn. Beware. Darkspiritshipping porn, that is. –shot-**

**Series:**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**Pairing:** Darkspiritshipping (Hell!JohanxHaou) In this case I'm referring to Hell! Johan as Jehu.

**Rating:**Did you read above? DSS porn, dudes.

**Genre:**Pretty obvious it's M/NC-17/18+

**Status:**Complete-OneShot

**Author:**Shirasu

**Final (annoying) notes:**This is porn, beware. And its porn for the people in tumblr…damn it, that thing is addictive.

**D****isclaimer: **YGO isn't mine, I'm not japanese to start the list of why I don't own it…

* * *

><p>Their walk back to their chambers was silent. Not that they needed to speak, it was just that there was no need. Haou had made it clear that he did <em><strong>not <strong>_want to hear any word coming out from _**anyone's**_ mouth, and oddly enough, Jehu had obeyed.

The golden-eyed had been in a bad mood all day, there had been too many useless claims, and Haou wondered, if he should punish the cities just to show his power. Jehu walked besides him, looking for brief seconds at Haou. Really, he needed to take things without stressing so much. What was so hard of just sending someone to burn something to show how much power the brunet had? But noooo, he had to over think and start planning an evil master plan so that the whole world fell into even more darkness.

The couple reached their chambers, Jehu giving a playful smile as he held the door open for his ruler to go inside. Haou complied and walked inside just to sit down on their bed and watch the bluenet silently.

"What?" Jehu asked and walked to their balcony just to see what was happening one last time. "Is my king upset?" He asked in a mocking tone. Oh, he knew perfectly that could piss the other off but it was going to be worth it.

"Shut up." Haou replied simply taking of his helmet and continued taking off his armor.

Jehu smirked. As if it were a game, he walked over to his lover. "What's bothering you, Haou-sama?" He smirked and raised Haou's chin.

"Tch," The Supreme King slapped the hand away. "I'm serious, shut up. I'm not in the mood to take your stupidity."

He sighed. "C'mon, Haou, for _once _start acting like you're not the king of evil who will aniquilate every single being." He knew the other would frown, and he did; but before he could interrupt, Jehu continued, "Try and get some rest or else the kingdom will fall."

"And _why_ do _you_ care?" Haou glared, pushing Jehu away with his feet.

"Well," The bluenet sighed, walking away from the king. "If the kingdom falls, you fall, and if you fall I fall too. I don't want to see that happen, Haou." As he talked, he walked around the room and settled himself behind the smaller body.

"Please, I don't need your-" The ruler stopped his words and let a low hiss in the second Jehu touched his shoulders with what seemed a lot of pressure. "What are you doing?" He snapped, turning around.

Jehu smiled at him, licking his lips. "I was just trying to give you a massage." The golden orbs showed a playful tone, a tone that showed lust in the same time.

"Don't."

But his words had no effect, Jehu continued his way to the massage, grabbing Haou's hands in the process with his left hand-just in case his lover tried to hit him; and he knew he would hit him. Slowly, Jehu's strong hand made their way to remove the troubling shirt and touched the tensed muscles. Haou let out another hiss as he felt that hand working down his whole spine, pressure applied in a fist as it circled his upper half and trailed down under. The brunet cursed silently as the pain from stress hit his body, closing his eyes. Damn it, Jehu's hands did move around his back with force.

"Enjoying this?" The bluenet asked in a playful tone. Once he was sure that Haou had somewhat released tension, the hand giving the massage lowered dangerously. The brunet didn't give a response to his movements, so Jehu continued his way to the pants. "You know, I need you to lie down if I want to continue."

He just got a cold response from his loved one, "I don't want you to continue."

Jehu shrugged. "Whatever," In a swift second he pulled Haou towards him so that his torso was pressing against Haou's back. Jehu still wasn't going to let go of the wrists, not until Haou was in pleasure, at least. "Too bad I'm not in the mood to listen your orders, huh." A dark smirk adorned his face as he started to nibble the sensitive part behind Haou's ear. He felt his ruler flinch in sudden actions and decided to continue this new...'therapy'.

"When do you even-ah...follow my orders, idi...ah..." Jehu's tongue traveled to the neck, sucking with force the white flesh long enough to leave red notorious marks. Haou cursed loudly at these antics but he couldn't do much, his hands were still tightly clasped together and he could only shudder at the phantom touch. The brunet's senses were too hazy, or so he decided to believe, because when he looked down his shirt was gone. Jehu's hand had let go of his hands and they were traveling to his chest, tweaking the nipples one time and another. The brunet's back arched and he felt the hard on of the brunet's poking his ass._ 'Fuck,' _He knew Jehu was gonna try and do this; there was no way he'd do something without having another reason. Well, he wasn't going to let him hear him moan.

"Stop thinking so much," Jehu whispered, pressing his body against the smaller. "Just give in, will you?" His right hand stopped his job with the chest and traveled downwards to the pants, playing for a few minutes with the clothes erection. It was time to let go of Haou's wrists, he wouldn't stop this, right? "C'mon," Jehu whispered into the shell of his ear, showing Haou two fingers. "You know what to do, my king."

The golden eyes glared furiously, still refusing to moan. "No...Get the fuck away." The hand moved away, and Haou thought that Jehu was giving up; but of course, this is Jehu we're talking about. "Yo-" He tried to ignore the fact that a hand was caressing his pants without stop, but it was hard. His head was abruptly turned around and soon found his lips meeting with Jehu's for the first time of the night.

The kiss was fierce yet kind, both tongues fought for dominance and they bit each other's lips in attempt to get access to the cavity. Jehu took advantage of his position and pushed Haou against him, making sure his erection met with the semi-clothed body; getting a small sound in response. Quickly he inserted his tongue, laving with his own saliva the space that was only his. Haou's hands traveled slowly to start taking off the troublesome garments of the bluenet. Jehu smiled and as if it that were a cue, slipped his hands into the pants and grabbed the erection.

Haou let out a surprised moan at the movement._ 'Fuck, fuck!' _Why had he let his voice escape, he was stronger than this. At first he'd been unwilling to this, he just wanted to rest, but Jehu had conquered him and was now doing as he pleased with his body. "S-stop..." The hand traveled from up and down, passing the palm over the veins and giving the tip small circle motions with the thumb. God, it was getting torturous..."Jeh-...Jehu, I mean it, stop it..."

The bluenet sighed and hid his evil smirk. "If you insist, Haou-sama," His hand slipped from the pants; after all, his own problem was starring to get torturous. In a swift movement Jehu managed to place Haou under him and kissed him on the lips, inserting his tongue once again as his hands hurried to explore all the lower half of the body. "You're so small, Haou." Jehu smiled and removed the remaining garments. The cold golden amber eyes fixed themselves on the naked body before him. Haou's body was so…sublime, Jehu thought. There was no way he was going to let anyone else see this, he would rather kill himself than to see someone else taking control over what was his. He licked his lips and lowered himself to give an experimental lick to his lover's erection.

The only thing that could be heard was Haou's attempt to hold down the gasp. He hated when Jehu tried to pleasure him in this ways...The golden eyes seemed to be dazzled by the sensations running through his body; Jehu continued to suck on the flesh while his tongue twirled around the tip, taking the pre-cum. He couldn't take it much longer, as much as his mind told him to push Jehu away; his body did otherwise and pulled him closer-he wanting the warmth more. "Ah-" He flinched and let out a low moan in the second he felt Jehu bit the flesh with enough force for it to hurt but not enough to draw blood.

The bluenet smiled at himself and continued to bob his head in a quicker pace, hoping he's get more moans from Haou. He gave small humming sounds, incrementing the pleasure.

"Stop it…" Haou hissed, getting a hold of Jehu's hair and grabbing it forcefully. "I…mean it." Haou breathed out. He wanted to punch Jehu in the face so badly, but at the same time he didn't want this to stop. Then all the pleasure stopped

"Haou, you wanted me to stop, right?" Jehu smirked as he cleaned the traces of pre-cum that ran from his lips. "I did as you told me to, my king."

Haou clenched his hands and covered his watery eyes. Damn it...he had said he didn't want this to continue but..."I..." He breathed out, still covering his blushing face. "...continue." He whispered, buckling his stomach in reflex to what might come.

"Yes, my lord." One hand still held Haou's two together while the other snaked silently towards the pale ass and groped it, his fingers asking for entrance. "Can you say it?"

Haou raised his head to look at him with confused lust in his eyes. "Wha...?"

"Can you allow my fingers entrance, Haou?" Jehu whispered into Haou's ear and bit it softly. "Yes or no, tell me." Then he lowered himself back again to the throbbing member and gave it another lick, sucking on the flesh harder this time.

"Anh..." The brunet bit his lower lips in hopes that would prevent moans from escaping. Fuck, it was hard to get his mind to just lose control, but Jehu's continuing sucking and licking, his hands tied plus the fingers wandering around his entrance were to much..."Ah-I...yes, you can...enter me..." And the second he said it, a finger entered his insides, stretching the muscles.

Jehu smirked, leaving the penis neglected and then he added a second finger. "That way I will be able to go deeper into you." He licked his lips, forgetting about his own problem for a second, but the sight of Haou holding back a scream or moan, or both, returned him to remeber his problem. Before he rammed into that delicious body he needed to hear a moan; and he knew how to get it. He added a third finger and thrust them inside, scissoring the hole until he found it.

"Haa!" Haou couldn't hold back anymore and moaned, arching towards Jehu's body. Happy to see that reaction, Jehu continued to thrust his fingers into that same spot, once, twice, and each time he did, Haou let out a moan that said that he was enjoying it more and more, even if his face didn't really show it. "Do you want my fingers to continue or do you want my cock inside you?"

There was no way he was serious, was there? But again, this was Jehu we were talking about, so..."Fuck...you..." The ruler hissed, both at Jehu and at the sudden movement Jehu's fingers gave and touched the nerves.

"Say it," He smirked, getting to eye-meet Haou. "Saying what you feel is part of relaxation, Haou~" Oh curse relaxation, Jehu just wanted to see Haou embarrassed, and the thing was, he was managing it.

"...put it...in." Haou said in a low voice. His cheeks were rose red color and that made a great contrast on the pale skin of his. This was so utterly embarrassing. His member still throbbing, his insides being touched and his body wanting this...he couldn't allow himself to be seen like this by anyone!

Jehu seemed to read his thoughts, for he removed his fingers and his own clothes before grabbing Haou by the legs and raising them and spreading them completely. "I'm the only one who can see you like this, Haou-_sama_, don't worry over it and relax." With that said, he plunged himself to the brunet's entrance, ramming his entire member into the puckering hole. Haou let out a painful gasp and clenched to the mattress's sheets, cursing at everything. "Ah...ah..." He closed his eyes and waited for the next thrust to come, but in surprise his lips were taken softly in a kiss that made the pain disappear almost completely.

Taking advantage of the distracted Haou, Jehu began thrusting in and out in a slow pace, earning moans of pleasure from the king; _his_ king. The bluenet raised the hips, which granted him even better access and a unique view of his lover. "You're...so, ah, sexy and, ngh...tight," He chuckled, thrusting hard into the prostate.

"Ahh!" Haou's free hands flew to try and reach Jehu's back and as they did, the nails dub themselves into Jehu's exposed body for support. The pleasure was too much; Jehu drove hard into him every time, harder, harder, taking a quick rhythm Jehu grabbed the other's member and started to pump it, which was bad because Haou was so close to hitting his climax. "Ngh ahhh!" Haou was glad they were in his room, where no one could hear him.

"Yes, cry...ah, my name, Haou..." The taller grunted, abusing the sweet spot while his hand pumped the member with the pace of the thrusts. "Cry...like my...whore, Haou, ah," Haou dug his nail deeper, drawing blood and bit his lips, refusing to moan. Jehu tch'ed and captured the lips at the same time he pumped and thrusted directly to the sacred spot.

That was all that taken for Haou to moan loudly at last and his ring muscles tensed when he climaxed in Jehu's hand. The king's breathe was still un-rhythmical when Jehu's seed was finally spilled in his insides. The feeling of tierdness filled their bodies and Jehu removed himself from Haou, and hugged him.

"Are you relaxed now?" He asked, looking into golden eyes. "Haou?"

Haou stared at him, not blinking, expressionless, just glaring at the bluenet. Probably he was planning Jehu's death in a slow torturous way. Yes, that plain glare said that. "...Hmp," With that, the brunet turned around and closed his eyes to sleep.

"You know,if you're still tensed we could go for another round~"Jehu casually sang, resting on his elbow, his head on his hand. "We haven't tried 69 in a while~" Just as he was going to nip Haou's back, he was interrupted.

"Dare to touch me and you'll go to sleep with the horses for two weeks." Haou threatened, still not looking around.

"..." Jehu pouted. "You cannot be serious, that means you're still stressed, dear." His other hand trailed the smaller's waist and tugged it to his body.

And so, Jehu got his second round but also got a punch in the face and the marvelous gift of sleeping with the horses for two weeks. That was, until he was called again by the Supreme King.

* * *

><p><strong>Result of listening to Pervert Pop Song by Plastilina Mosh .-. Some smut I wrote, LOL I joped you liked it xD<br>**

**Eniweis, please review, dears 3**

**-Shirasu**

**Eniweis, I hope you liked it, review please~**


End file.
